


Vid: Dance Apocalyptic

by eruthros, thingswithwings



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Apocalype, Dancing, Defiance, Fanvid, Gen, Hope, Implied Genocide, Police Brutality, Revolution, Slavery, animal death (snake), finding happiness even when the world is terrible, gun pointed at viewer, joy, multivid, oppression of women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: I really really wanna thank you for dancing to the end.





	Vid: Dance Apocalyptic

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Wiscon.

Song: Dance Apocalyptic by Janelle Monáe

[Downloadable version, notes, and lyrics at dreamwidth](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/224431.html).

 **Video footage from:**  
28 Days Later  
Akira  
Avatar: The Legend of Korra  
Automata  
Babylon 5  
Battlestar Galactica (2004)  
Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
Children of Men  
Cleverman  
Dark Angel  
Defiance  
Delicatessen  
Doctor Who  
Fahrenheit 451  
Goodbye World  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2  
Home  
I Am Legend  
I, Robot  
Jeremiah  
Jericho  
Killjoys  
Last Night  
Logan's Run  
Mad Max: Fury Road  
Many Moons (Janelle Monae)  
Metropolis  
Modern Times  
Na Na Na (My Chemical Romance)  
Nineteen Eighty-Four (1984)  
Pacific Rim  
Pleasantville  
Pumzi  
Resident Evil: Afterlife  
Resident Evil: Degeneration  
Resident Evil: Extinction  
Revolution  
Rollerball  
Shaun of the Dead  
Sleep Dealer  
Solarbabies  
Star Trek: DS9  
Star Trek: Voyager  
Star Wars: A New Hope  
Star Wars: Return of the Jedi  
Star Wars: The Force Awakens  
Steven Universe  
Strange Frame  
Sunshine  
Survivors  
Terminator 2: Judgment Day  
The 100  
The Book of Eli  
The Colony  
The Day After Tomorrow  
The Fifth Element  
The Hunger Games  
The Hunger Games: Catching Fire  
The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1  
The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2  
The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers  
The Matrix  
The Matrix: Reloaded  
The Middleman  
The Running Man  
The Stand  
V for Vendetta  
Waterworld  
We Are Animals  
Wolverine and the X-Men  
X-Men: The Last Stand  
X-Men: Days of Future Past  
Z for Zachariah


End file.
